Prelude to Chaos
by rhombusofterror
Summary: Pre-Earth. Addition for FA. The All Spark watched its creations tear themselves apart. So it decided to take action, only to lose its mind in the process. Light first chapter, characters, ratings and genres may change. Series of one/twoshots
1. Visitor's From Heaven pt1

It had watched its creations fight for too long. So, it chose the only path it deemed appropriate. It remained dormant. Callously ignoring the pleas and questions, the cries for help. The painful stings of slaughtered sparks had stopped hurting long ago. It had welcomed the numbness, the unfeeling, with figurative open arms.

However, on the occasional time it became bored, it would produce one sparkling, maybe two. Always a mech. Always. After the massacres, femmes were scarce. And it intended to keep it that way. It was a punishment for all of them. As they died a slow, pain filled extinction.

It had made sure, that just as its creations had begun to look at it with new hope, the sparkling would perish. Suddenly and without warning. Another lesson; but what it was, well it wasn't sure anymore. Though now, it had lost track of the sparklings. Knowing their sparks were too weak to continue anyways. And again, it stopped altogether. Deciding it was pleased with the excess amounts of energy it now had. This allowed it to be able to do more.

It began travelling occasionally. There were dangers, that it knew, but Primus hadn't spoken, or tried to acknowledge it in such a long time, it decided these trips were worth it. They provided some small entertainment. The Autobot base was closest, so it travelled there first. Watching with non-existent optics. Passing mechs glanced curiously in the direction it rested. Sensing the presence of their true creator, however, it seemed only All Spark-born mechs could sense this, though several femme-born mechs did look over to see what their comrade was staring at.

Something passed it. Stopped and turned back, facing the corner which it was watching from. The being was small. Very much so. But, it was impossible. They had all died so quickly after creation, hadn't they? Apparently not. It turned its gaze downwards to look at the sparkling. Cerulean optics stared up at the energy they couldn't see. The tiny yellow mech tilted his head to one side quizzically. It felt something akin to a small smile crossing over it for a fleeting second. The sparkling seemed to have felt this as well and giggled quietly, the small horn-like appendages on his head flitting up and down. The All Spark lowered itself slightly so the mechling did not have to strain his neck plating to try and see it. The sparkling, who still needed to train his helm upwards shuttered his optics and began happily babbling nonsense in sparkling tongue. Suddenly, the tiny mechs arms came up, stretching towards the invisible entity. The All Spark felt another smile-like wave glancing silently over it.

The sparkling, obviously disgruntled at the lack of response he got and grunted, stretching up now, onto the tips of his pedes. The pleading look shining from the lights of his optics. The All spark, while using several invisible tendrils of energy to keep the sparkling from falling over, also washed a wave of calm over him.

'_I am sorry, young one. But I cannot carry you.'_ The sparkling looked up questioningly, _'I do not know if you are old enough to truly recognize-'_

"Spark." The mechling interrupted, the singular word followed by a string of indefinable clicks and whistles. He continued to jabber on.

'_So, you do recognize, or at the very least, understand. Fascinating, though I am also surprised you have lived this long. The others did not make it so far. Your spark is stronger than theirs.' _The sparkling gave an indiscernible smile up at the invisible presence.

'_What is your designation, young one?' _The sparkling tilted his helm yet again, twittering. _'If you cannot pronounce it out loud yet, just think it, I will hear you young one.' _He chirped once. The quiet murmuring in the back of the sparklings processor became louder.

"_B-Bum'lebee!"_ The sparkling simultaneously pointed to himself seeming quite pleased.

"Spark." He pointed upwards.

'_Very good, little one.'_

"Bumblebee! There you are; I've been searching everywhere." A black, burly mech came forward. Bumblebee glanced back, recognition flashing in his optics. This was the mech he identified as his caretaker, Ironhide. However, he turned back to the wall, looking up, even as the Weapon's Specialist scooped him up.

"What are you looking at?" Ironhide's optics followed the sparklings gaze to the blank wall.

"Spark." The mechling chirped, pointing at the wall. "Spark."

"Spark, huh? What has Ratchet been feeding you?"

It watched as the sparkling was carried off, quite possibly for a checkup, before sending one last burst.

'_Do not fret little Bumblebee. I shall return, eventually.'_ And with that, returned to its cube shaped hold, the last thing it heard was the small sparkling repeating the word 'Spark' to his caretaker before the silent darkness of its shell enveloped it.

O0O0O0O0O0

And so begins 'Prelude to Chaos'! Sorry it's a tad short. Though the next installment may go even further back, to the true prelude to chaos. But included in this chapter, a short explanation as to why the All the way Spark had healed Bumblebee in the movie.

Please R&R, constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.

~Tucx


	2. Creation Date pt1

'_**Do you have all of the materials ready?' **_

'_**Yes brother.'**_

'_**Excellent, we shall begin construction as soon as possible.'**_

O0O0O0O0O0

'_**Why are we doing this? All for this, creation He so fondly speaks of. And its power, how is this…simplistic container supposed to hold it? How is it to be used?' **_

'_**Brother, you ask too many questions.' **_The first mech spoke lightly as he continued his work.

'_**And yet, I have never received an answer.'**_ The latter growled, a stream of air huffing through his vents, sensors around his face twitching in irritation.

'_**Please, calm yourself brother, we must finish this.' **_The first gripped his brothers' forearm, looking to him with burning orange-red optics. The second did not reply, only jerking his arm away and continuing to work.

O0O0O0O0O0

'**You have all done so well, I thank you.' **The deep voice resonated in their joined minds. The Seven Primes stood round the immense, metallic cube. The runes which covered it still glowing faintly from the heat used to carve them.

'_**Pardon my question creator, but what do you have planned for this…energy?' **_Each Prime caught the distinct feeling their deity was smiling.

'**It is quite simple. This energy shall be the drive behind the very life force of future generations.' **There were murmurs as each Prime contemplated this ideal.

'_**But creator, what about yourself?'**_

'**I? I shall continue my observations over the Cybertronian race. It has come to my attention, there are things I need to be ready for,' **More murmurs echoed over the bond they shared. As Primus did not delve further into his cryptic sentence, the Primes did not question. At least not out front, **'However, that must not concern you now. It is ready.'**

The gargantuan, metallic shell crackled. White-blue sparks flying in all directions, running down the runes like energon through ones digits. If possible, the Cube heaved slightly, a sudden powerful thrumming resonating from its very core.

'**Awaken, All Spark…'**

O0O0O0O0O0

It did not shutter any optics, no lights gave any indication it was online at all. However, it could sense everything. See everything around it. A sensory network which hummed loudly in the silence. It saw the seven visible beings surrounding it. Watching it with a curious scrutiny. It also sensed one which it could not see. Something deep down recognized this entity as 'Creator'.

'**Do you function, my creation?'**

'…_Affirmative, Creator.' _The genderless voice surprised the Seven Primes, it was monotone and unfeeling. Was it possible, that this life-giving device was devoid of sentience?

'**Excellent. You understand your duties?'**

'_Affirmative, Creator.' _

'**Then, begin.'** At the echoing command, the thrumming from within the Cube grew. White-blue sparking energy, raw and pure, flowed down and out. Pulling alloys from the ground below, twisting, heating and forming into a definable protoform. The small body gently landing on the floor. The energy dissipated, leaving the protoform dark, grey and lifeless. Only a second later did the thrum increase as a brighter spark of power surged. The small form jerking upwards as a glow began to grow from within.

A sparkling was a new concept for the Primes, having been formed fully grown. The small being slowly onlined deep-red optics, darker than those of the Primes orange-red. The mechlings form, even in protoform, was considerably bulkier then the thin stature of the Seven. The sparkling faced the cube nearly a thousand times his size, twittering for an instant, and then tilting his helm back to get a better look at the Seven Primes watching him carefully. The third Prime stepped closer, the sparkling babbled some more and waited for him to approach. When the third did, he held his hand towards the sparkling, waiting patiently. The sparkling eyed it, whistling once back at the Cube and nuzzling his helm against the warm metal.

'_**Fascinating.' **_The forth muttered over their private bond.

'_**Indeed, this…sparkling is much more then I had expected.' **_The third, who had now picked the sparkling off the ground, replied.

'_Is this what you have asked for, Creator?' _The All Spark sent. A question which would normally be read as eager was worded out in a flat, airy tone. Primus sent his positive reply to the All Spark, who hummed silently in an appreciation it could not feel. It pulsed once more. Brighter than the first. Instead of pulling alloys from around it like last time, the energy flowing around it began to solidify and change its shape.

'_**Creator, had you planned this?' **_The first Prime questioned cautiously.

'**I will admit, I had not had this in mind, my creation.'**

The metals twisting together formed a protoform much different to the first. Slender, not unlike the Primes, yet filled in like the mechling. When the protoform onlined, its optics were the first of many things to confuse both the Prime's and Primus himself…

O0O0O0O0O0

Bahaha! Cliffhanger of DOOM. Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I couldn't think of how to continue without getting stuck in the middle. I will be posting as soon as possible, (since I've got no set update date). So, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames will be given to Post-war All Spark to annihilate all who dare oppose it!

~Tucx


End file.
